YPC5GG11
'''Karei ni Henshin! Mirukii Roozu! '''is the eleventh episode Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! The fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and the sequel of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Everyone was talking about Milky Rose if she was bad and Karen said it had many powers leaving everyone in curiosity. Natts said, ''"If the red and blue roses born form the Cure Rose Garden meet, a new power will blossom.", ''Komachi reminded them that Flora said that before and that she protected them, than the girls asked Nozomi but she was smelling the blue rose petals and they smelled good, than she told them that if she met the girl again she was going to thank her. But from a tree far away from the house the Mystery Girl w as there watching them. In the museum, Scorp and Bunbee were telling to Anacondy about Milky Rose and her powers, than Anacondy told Scorp that she would fire him and Scorp told her for another chance and she accept it, with a warning: to not get defeated again. The girls were in school and still wondering about Milky Rose if she was with Eternal or not, but the girls find it hard to believe, Nozomi was not thinking she wanted to meet her. Scorp was angry but Bunbee wanted cheer him but i t didn't work, after Scorp told him that if he failed again, he would gone and fired from him job. The girls were in their home with Coco and Nutts and than the heared something from the lake and it was Scorp, he was staying and than turned into his moster form and than he made a tornado, shouting because he was angry, and said to hand over the Rose Pact, the girls were scared and turned into cures. Coco and Nutts rushed in the house and the girls began to fight. Rouge did Fire Strike and Aqua did Sapphire Arrow, with th eir powers combined they though it would be really hard to dodge it but monster Scorp dodged it, and told them if they had more powers. Lemonade did Prism Chain and Scope got trapped and than it was the time for Cure Dream did Shooting Star but it didn't work. After all that battle the cures were in a hard time but than it came Milky Rose and protected them leaving the cures again suprised , and than Milky Rose did Milky Rose Blizzard and suddenly Scorp got destroyed. After all them Milky Rose was running away and than Dream came and thanked her, Milky Rose smiled and went away as the blue leaves floated. Major Events *Scorp got finally defeated by Milky Rose's attack, Milky Rose Blizzard. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup Villains *Scorp *Bunbee Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes